Halo: The Forgotten Story
by GravityFlux
Summary: As John-117, fought off the Covenant on one side, one team of Spartans protected the one secret that, if found by the Covenant, would destroy humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Halo

The SPARTAN program. A last resort. Something that proved humanity's need for survival. Whether they did it for the UNSC or humanity is up for debate. But they were not intended for mere rebels and corrupt officials. They were the perfect match for the Covenant. Billions of the Covenant's soldiers fell prey to the Spartans. But even gods fall. They died one by one, but their deaths were never acknowledged. Called MIA, nothing could have been more wrong.

While John-117 was fighting the Covenant on one side, there was another SPARTAN, who fought with just as much vigor. His story, forgotten by humanity, is this. This is his legacy. His name was Garrett-179.

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Hellsing Valley, Spartan. This is as far as we are going to hold your hand, son. So, double time it to your new team's cabin." "Yes sir!" replied Garrett, as he stepped off the Hornet, to the officer.

Hellsing Valley, just like its name suggested, it was a battlefield of no limitations. Located on Devon II, it was part of the Inner Colonies. The Covenant had invaded a week ago and it had already taken the planet through hell and back. They could have glassed the entire planet, but that wasn't how the Covenant operated. Not since Sigma Octanus. They act with "honor" and fight, then, when you think they're retreating after taking over the planet, they glass the place. Some distorted form of honor that was.

The UNSC had been pushed back all the way back to the Inner Colonies within a matter of years, even with the Cole Protocol. If it hadn't been for the Spartans, it would have been over in months. If they could operate in space, the problem would have been the Covenant's. But they didn't and the war was going badly for the UNSC.

"Commander, the new one has arrived." Said someone as he approached the Pelican. "Good. Delta team can't do without a sniper. Welcome to the team, Lieutenant! We will be going in deep in enemy territory. Standard do-or-die." As he looked around, his eyes adapted to the darkness, and he saw five large armored figures in the darkness.

One, who was obviously the commander of his new team, had his armor colored red. That ruled him as a sniper or a scout. He was a "tank", as his original sharpshooter instructor had called them. As he was about to reply a siren began to scream. It was a warning of an attack.

"No time to get acquainted now. Grab your gear from the locker and move. We can't fly this thing until we survive this wave!" This wasn't going well.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo

Chapter 2

He grabbed the gear and rushed out and Delta-4 shouted to him "Elites! Move! Lieutenant Garrett, get to the eagles nest and cover us!" Easy for him to say. Wearing Gungnir armor, he could take enormous amounts of damage. The nest was on the other side of the camp. Garrett's Venator armor couldn't manage it. So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a Warthog and started on his way.

Running over several Grunts, he saw Wraiths breaking through the barriers. Grabbing his pistol, he swerved and immediately, time slowed for him. Firing several rounds, he killed the Elite on the gun. Spartans were well known for having a great aim and reaction time. He couldn't destroy a Wraith with a pistol or a DMR. But he could with a grenade.

"Let's play chicken." The Elite somehow understood what he said and laughed. Garrett drove straight into the Wraith and at the last minute, he jumped out. And the grenade he had left in it exploded, killing the Elite and breaking the Wraith.

He had reached the nest and was climbing to the top, when Delta-1 radioed him. "We have reached Zulu point! Cover us!" Well, they wanted cover, he would give them cover. He took the rifle lying on the floor and pushed the unfortunate earlier snipers body away. Time slowed down again, as he increased the zoom on the scope. He began firing shots at a rapid pace. One by one the Elites fell by his skill, while the rest of the team dealt with the Jackals and Grunts. "Leave some for us, Delta-5!" came a shout over the radio. "Well, I can't help it if you're too slow, Delta-6! Or should I say William?" "Well, you certainly are asking for it, 179!"

Garrett was the infamous "lone wolf" of his unit. Each unit had one. So it wasn't a surprise when he didn't make friends. But then no Spartan really made friends. They had no family except others of their unit, and even then it wasn't much. They would shoot their closest friend if it would save humanity.

"We pushed them off! Get to the Pelican. We need to get to Red Camp before the next wave comes!" "Aye, sir!" he replied. Getting as many shots as he could on the remaining troops, he was annoyed that they were retreating. That's how the Spartans rolled. He remembered his AI teacher Dèja telling him that. The old Spartans, when Earth was only planet, did that too. He slid down the ladder, and began running to the Pelican.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo

Chapter 3-1

Climbing into the Pelican Delta-1 said to him "Good job back there. But you are gonna have to put up better. HighCom is up in arms. They requested us to defend this planet no matter what. Odd, but orders are orders, Lieutenant." "Understood, Sir." Garrett replied to the standard briefing. It was odd. HighCom and Section 3 never took interest in any Outer Colony. Devon III, was not only a Outer Colony, but it was further than even Harvest. Garrett squelched the thinking. Needless to whatever the MO was for HighCom, this would be different for reason. "The last Delta-5 was damn good at what he did. Lets hope you can do something. Anyways, I just received word through FLEETCOM. We have to conduct sabotage on a Covenant Cruiser called the _Judgment of the Gods._ The best method would be to deploy a HAVOK nuclear bomb on the gravity lift." said Delta-2. In reply Delta-1 said "Well, we have our job. We will reach New Ahmadabad in point two five hours. Stay low and don't fire unless you absolutely need to. The gravity lift is in the north east area. Unlike Sigma Octanus IV, we _do not _have a concealed entrance. So, we will have to go through different routes, keeping sighting to a minimum. There are some ODST's nearby, if you can contact them, do so. They are unofficial priority Beta. But, if rescuing them will blow your cover, recue will be a negative. Understood?" "Affirmative." Said the entire team in unison.

As Garrett got off the Pelican, Delta-1 told him over PERCOM "This is as far as we can get you. You gotta go over the rooftops, Lieutenant, so the first building you get to, climb it. You will be moving with Four. Keep your butt covered and double time it to gravity lift. The last thing we need is the Covies alerted." "Understood, sir." "Good." Garrett began running towards the city and he thought "This distance will take a while. And did he not say Four would have to bust me out? He would probably prefer it if he could leave me there." Smirking under his helmet, Garrett knew that Four did not like him for one reason. It was because all heavy field soldiers looked at snipers as 'cowards'. He would show Four that he was not in any way a 'coward'. Suddenly, a voice rang over PERCOM "Took your damn time getting here, didn't you?" 'Delta-4' thought Garrett, recognizing his voice. "No, but you seem to be in a hurry. And don't you think speaking over FLEETCOM a little over the top?" said Garrett, trying to bluff Four into surprise. "You can't trick me, Five. We need to hurry to Zeta Point


End file.
